A Race Through the Forest
by ArodieltheElfofRohan
Summary: During Legolas's visit, Estel wants to horserace Legolas through the woods of Rivendell. But, as usual, the two friends run into trouble, realizing that nothing could ever break their friendship... even if it means putting up with orcs.
1. Arrival

**A Race Through the Forest**

_Summary: During Legolas's visit, Estel wants to horse-race Legolas through the woods of Rivendell. But as usual, the two friends run into trouble, realizing that nothing could ever break their friendship._

_Disclaimer: Am I John Ronald Reuel Tolkien? Didn't think so._

Chapter 1- Arrival

"Legolas!"exclaimed the seventeen-year-old boy as his friend entered through the gates of Rivendell. Legolas smiled when he saw Estel running to meet him. Estel stood beside Legolas's horse, petting the stallion's neck.

"It is so good to see you! You have not been here since your father sent you to discuss what to do about the spiders near Mirkwood."

Legolas leapt gracefully down to the ground to stand beside his friend. "Aye, five years has been too long," Legolas replied. He then scanned the boy from head to toe, taking in his features.

"My Estel, you have grown quite a bit since last time! Why, you are nearly a tall as I am. Your hair has grown as well, and is that the makings of a beard you have there?" asked Legolas, pointing to Estel's face. Estel blushed slightly and ran a hand over his beard.

"Yes. But you must realize, my friend, that you have changed as well," replied Estel.

Legolas lifted an eyebrow and inquired, "Oh? And in what ways?" Estel took a step back to allow his friend's whole form into view.

"Well," Estel began, but could not seem to find any difference in Legolas, "well, I cannot point out anything specific, but you have changed in some way, because you do not look the same."

Legolas looked slightly confused at hearing this. "Maybe it is my garb?"

"Perhaps," answered Estel. "I _am_ used to you wearing your green tunic. Maybe you look different because the blue tunic you are wearing now brings out the brightness of your blue orbs."

Legolas chuckled. "Well, my horse is tired from the journey, so may I show him to the stables?"

"I will take him. You can carry your things up to your chambers. Elladan and Elrohir will show you where they are," Estel said as he grasped the stallion's reins. Before they departed, Estel said, "Legolas, I think we should go on a ride through the surrounding forest tomorrow, don't you?"

"Yes, I would like that very much. If it is all right with Lord Elrond, of course," Legolas replied.

"I will ask him later," said Estel as he began to walk towards the stables. Legolas picked up his pack and was met by Elladan and Elrohir while Estel tended to Legolas's horse.

Legolas plopped down on his bed and sighed. He was weary from the ride to Rivendell all the way from Mirkwood. He was about to drift off into a peaceful rest when there came a knock at the door. "Come in," he said, still in a lying position. The door opened to reveal Elrond, Lord of Imaldris. Legolas rose quickly and bowed, "Lord Elrond."

Elrond nodded and then went and stood out on the balcony. "Estel tells me that you two wish to ride in the forest tomorrow," Elrond said, looking at the scenery he saw from the balcony.

"Yes," said Legolas as he stood up and stretched. He walked out to where Elrond was standing. "I told him that we would go, if you allowed us, that is."

Elrond then met Legolas's gaze, his eyes turning dark. "Legolas, I will allow you to go with Estel for a ride if you promise me one thing: that you will do your best to protect him if danger comes near. Estel is the the heir to the throne of Gondor, and he must face that fact someday. But in order to do so, he must _live_ to actually _see_ the day."

Legolas kept his blue eyes locked on Lord Elrond's brown ones. "I swear to you Lord Elrond, that I will protect him from any harm that crosses our path."

For a moment, the two Elves just looked at each other, but then Elrond broke the silence. "Well, get some rest Legolas Thranduillion. For tomorrow will be a long day." And with that, Elrond left the room.

Legolas sighed again, this time actually getting under the covers of his bed. He didn't bother to change out of his riding clothes, for sleep was all he was focused on. The son of Thranduil remembered an incident with the twins and Estel on a hunting trip five summers ago before sleep claimed him.

_The smell of blood was in the air. Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas, and Estel were fighting bravely against many orcs. The orcs outnumbered the three Elves and human, but they fought valiantly nonetheless. By the looks of things, it seemed as though the Elves and human might win the small battle, but they were proved wrong when a pain-filled cry echoed though the forest. _

_Estel crumpled to the ground, knocked unconscious by the blow the foul creature had given him. The twins gave a war cry and felled any beast that came near them, but they did not realize that an orc was about to give Estel a death blow with his club. _

_Legolas ran at the creature, knocking them both to the ground. The raged orc staggered to his feet, but not quickly enough. Legolas quickly unsheathed his twin knives and drove both knives into the stomach of the orc, killing him instantly. _

_As the twins killed the remaining orcs, Legolas knelt at Estel's side. "Estel? Estel, can you hear me?" he asked, but there was no answer. _

_"I am sorry this happened. It is my fault, I should have been protecting you, for you are only twelve years of age. You will be all right," Legolas whispered to the unconscious boy in his arms. _

"I will not let that happen again," Legolas told himself, the image of the unconscious boy still embedded in his mind. "I will not let him get so much as even a single scratch on his hand. I will not back down on my word to Lord Elrond; I will protect the King of Gondor with my life." And then Legolas fell into a deep sleep.

_Well, what did you think? Good? Okay? Awful? Please review! And as for those of you who don't... (pulls out bow and arrow aiming at non-reviewers' heads)... well, you get the point. _


	2. The Race

_Author's Note: I forgot to say in the first chapter that Estel doesn't know he's the heir to the throne of Gondor. So yeah, now you know that Estel doesn't know his heritage._

_Disclaimer: Still don't own them... (sighs)_

Chapter 2- The Race

"Wake up Legolas!" said Estel as he shook the sleeping Elf gently. "Today's the day. Ada said that we can go riding."

The Elf grumbled some incoherent words before blinking his eyes open as they adjusted to the light. "Have you had breakfast yet?" mumbled Legolas as he stretched.

"Yes, and as soon as you have yours and get ready, then we can go. I am going to get the horses ready," Estel said as he left the room to ready the horses.

Legolas sighed and got out of bed, changing into a dark green tunic and brown leggings. He then put on his boots and adjusted his quiver onto his back. Legolas stuck a small dagger inside his boot, grabbed his bow, and headed out the door to have breakfast.

"So Legolas, I hear you and Estel are going riding today. Is what I hear true?" asked Elrohir as he, Elladan, and Legolas sat at a breakfast table.

"Yes," replied Legolas. "We will be back by nightfall."

"Oh I highly doubt that," Elladan scoffed.

Legolas looked up at his friend, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well," Elladan finished the food he was chewing in his mouth and swallowed, "it just seems that every time you go somewhere with Estel, or even me and Elrohir, you always come back injured and have to visit the healing ward."

"He is right you know," agreed Elrohir, "you do seem to find trouble easily."

Legolas rolled his eyes and stood up. "Well hopefully this little ride will not end up like said situations," he said. "As I said, we will be back by nightfall." And with that, Legolas Thranduillion went to find Estel.

"If they are not back by tonight, I am going after them," said Elladan in a hushed tone, just incase Legolas was still within hearing of him.

"As am I, my brother," Elrohir added. "Those two attract trouble all the time."

"I thought Elves were supposed to be quick," said Estel, tapping his foot impatiently. "It took you thirty minutes to merely change clothes and eat breakfast!"

Legolas smiled at his impatient human friend. "_And_ get my weapons, _and_ pack some food for the ride, _and_ tell your father that we were leaving," the Elf added as he leapt gracefully onto his horse's back.

"Well whatever you were doing, you took long enough," said Estel as he climbed on top of his horse.

"So, are we going anyplace in-particular?" asked Legolas as Estel began to steer his horse through the forest.

"No, not really," answered Estel. "But I _did _want to have a little competition with you today."

Legolas frowned. "Oh? And just what kind of, competition? Nothing that will put us in danger I hope."

"Oh no," replied Estel, "just a little race. I have heard stories about your magnificent steed, and I want to see if the stories speak the truth."

Legolas patted his brown stallion's side, receiving a whinny in response. "Believe me Estel, the stories tell the _exact _truth. Tálagor has never lost a race before. He is both friendly and loyal as well," said Legolas with a hint of pride in his light Elven voice.

"Well I have a feeling that Gílroch might be more of a challenge for Tálagor to beat. Perhaps she may be the one to out-run your horse," Estel said as he stroked his black mare, Gílroch, on the neck.

"We will see about that," replied Legolas with a smile on his face. "But it is not just the horse that determines the winner, Estel. The rider must be experienced as well."

"Are you saying that I am not as good a rider as yourself?" inquired Estel, wearing a fake-hurt expression on his face.

"Maybe," answered Legolas as he urged Tálagor into a canter an passed Estel. He stopped his stallion when he reached a large maple tree. "This looks like a good place, does it not?"

Estel looked around and then down a path that went to the left. "Yes, this is a good place to start. Let us race to wherever that path ends," he said, pointing down the path.

"As you wish," said Legolas. "But whatever path we take, Tálagor will out-run your mare." When Gílroch snorted in response, Estel had to laugh. "I was just kidding," replied Legolas as he reached over and stoked the mare's mane.

"Well, are you ready?" asked Estel.

"Yes, ready to win!" and Legolas took off down the path.

"Hey! That was not fair!" called Estel from behind. Legolas laughed and continued to steer his galloping stallion through the trees. Estel was doing good keeping up for a human, but not good enough.

The two kept racing quickly through the forest, jumping over fallen trees and ducking under low branches. Legolas, being in the lead, saw a low branch hanging from a pine tree and called over his shoulder, "Estel, watch out for this branch!" When Tálagor reached the branch, Legolas ducked. But then a few seconds later, he heard Estel cry out. _I told him to watch it, stubborn human. _Legolas, thinking that Estel was still following, kept racing.

Estel was lying on the ground, blood seeping out of his shoulder. Gílroch had ran off a little distance into the woods. _What happened? _He thought. Estel painfully moved his head to look at his shoulder, and what he saw startled him greatly.

There was an open field at the end of the path, and once Legolas reached it, he stopped and turned around. "Well Estel, it looks like..." he paused. _Where is Estel? _"Estel?" he called. No answer. "Estel? Where are you?" Legolas looked around the field for his missing friend, but the brown-headed man was nowhere to be seen. Legolas then looked back down the path, but could not see his friend because of the curve in the path. But then he saw her- Gílroch without a rider! Legolas turned Tálagor around and sped down the path.

Estel groaned when he saw what was sticking out of his arm. It shot pain down through his whole arm, but he struggled to sit up anyway. When he finally managed to sit upright, he felt the sharpness of a blade against his throat.

When Legolas made it back to where he thought Estel had hit the branch and fell off his horse, Legolas stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw: Estel, sitting on the ground with an arrow in his right shoulder, and an orc hovering over him with a knife pressed to his throat.

_Oh my, an evil cliff-hanger ending to this chappie! What will happen next? Please review! And thank you for the reviews posted for the last chapter --Hugs reviewers-- Is the spacing better on it now? Thanks for reading! Arodiel_


	3. Captured

_Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. Blasted school got in the way._

_Disclaimer: Gimme Leggy and 'stel ...NOW! Ahem. Yes, I still don't own them. Arg._

Chapter 3- Captured

"Estel," gasped Legolas when he saw his injured friend. He then began to ready an arrow but was halted by an orc's words.

"Give up yer weapons," the orc that had his blade against Estel's throat said, "or yer friend 'ere gits it!"

By this point, Estel was frantic. He didn't want to be killed, but he didn't want Legolas and himself to be captives.

"Do not listen to him, Legolas," said Estel. "Go while you still have the chance!"

Legolas stood for a minute, pondering on what he should do. _If I give up my weapons, the orcs will probably torture us for sport, _Legolas thought. _But if I leave Estel, he would still be tortured. _Then Legolas remembered the promise he had made to Estel's foster father, and set his bow and quiver on the ground.

"No Legolas! It is not worth it! Go back to Rivendell and just get help," Estel pleaded.

"Shut yer gob," said the orc, whose name was Inak, as he back-handed Estel on the face.

"Stop!" yelled Legolas. "Do not harm the boy! Let him go, you would have more... fun, if you could call it that, with an _Elf_."

"Oh, _Elf _is 'e?" asked Inak, who had just noticed Legolas's pointy ears. "Very well then, we'll let the boy go if you let us 'ave a bit of _fun_ with ya."

"No Legolas! Do not let them do this!" Estel pleaded, earning himself another slap to the face.

"STOP!" yelled Legolas. "That is enough! I will come and you can do as you please with me, but let the boy go _now_."

Inak shoved Estel to the ground, causing a hiss of pain to escape from Estel. "Go on then, off ya go!"

"Leg-" began Estel.

"No Estel, go get help," said Legolas as the orcs bound his hands and dragged him off.

Estel sat on the ground for a while in shock. His best friend was in danger. He was injured and that would make the journey home longer than needed. _It will be dark by the time I get home, _thought Estel. _Maybe someone will have come looking for us by then. _Estel then stood up and began walking back to Rivendell, clutching his still bleeding shoulder.

"Ada," Elladan said to his father, "it is almost dark, and Estel and Legolas are not back yet."

"Should we go look for them Ada?" asked Elrohir.

Elrond walked over to a window and looked out to where his son and Legolas had left earlier that day.

"Give them one more hour, and if they are not back by then, you may go," the Elf Lord replied to his sons.

Elladan and Elrohir left Elrond's study and walked down the halls.

"Do you think we should wait that long?" asked Elrohir to his twin.

"No," answered Elladan. "I think _now_ would be a good time to leave," he said with a smile, as the two brothers raced down the halls towards the stables.

"I hope Ada will not be mad should something happen to us," said Elrohir as he leapt up onto his horse's back.

"Elrohir, when will you learn that Ada will never be _happy_ if something bad happened to me, you, Estel, or Legolas?" joked Elladan as he lead his horse into the forest.

"That would be the day," chuckled Elrohir.

The orcs made it back to their camp and tied Legolas to a tree.

"Git any ideas into that Elf-head of yers, and you'll be a beggin' for death," threatened Inak.

"I do not fear you, or any of your foul comrades," spat Legolas.

Inak growled and pulled out his knife, waving it dangerously close to Legolas's face. "If ya don't behave, yer gonna regret it!" And with that, Inak walked away.

Legolas glared at the orc's retreating back and then leaned his head against the tree.

_Danger is near, _whispered the tree. Legolas sighed and thought, _I hope Estel fares better than I. _Then, it began to rain steadily.

Estel wished that his mare, Gílroch, was still with him. She had always been a faithful companion to him. "I hope she is well," Estel thought aloud.

Estel had been walking for what seemed like hours, but it had only been about twenty minutes or so when it started to rain. During his lonely walk home, Estel had been trying to go as fast as possible so they could go and save Legolas from harm, but the blood loss from the arrow in his shoulder was slowing him down considerably.

Estel was now sopping wet, the dried blood on his clothes now running down his tunic. The rain was freezing cold, yet he kept on going.

It had been nearly an hour when the blood loss and cold rain became too much for Estel. He began to stumble and shiver, causing each step he took to become harder and harder. Estel suddenly collapsed on the muddy ground, cursing mentally. _No, I cannot give up! Legolas is out there and I have to get help! _Estel slowly gathered his strength and shakily stood up. He kept stumbling and falling, but Estel would not give up, he couldn't. Not while Legolas was in danger.

Then, in the distance, he saw two figures on horses approaching. Estel knew not whether they were friend or foe, and could do nothing but stare. He then crumpled to the ground, the last of his energy spent.

Elladan and Elrohir were riding as fast as their horses would permit them through the rain in hopes of finding any sign of their brother or friend. It was Elladan who spotted Estel first.

"Elladan look!" he cried, and he sped off down the trail to where his brother had just fallen. Elrohir gracefully leapt off his horse and knelt next to Estel, with Elladan right behind him.

"He's got an arrow in his shoulder!" exclaimed Elrohir as he gently picked up Estel so that he was facing him.

"Estel, can you hear me?" asked Elladan.

Estel groaned and nodded.

"We need to take him back to Rivendell and let Ada take a look at him," said Elrohir as he lifted Estel up and walked towards his horse.

"No, Legolas, needs help," Estel said in-between shivers.

"Worry not, little brother, we will find Legolas soon enough," soothed Elladan as he helped his twin lift Estel onto Elrohir's horse.

"Legolas!" Estel yelled weakly as he and his brothers rode to Rivendell.

_Another evil cliffie! MWAHAHAHA! Ahem, review please. _

_Arodiel_


	4. Escape? Maybe Not

_Hey people! Sorry for the long wait. I really don't have a good excuse, because all I've been doing is reading OTHER stories instead of working on mine. So yeah, scold me if you want to, but please, no physical torture. _

_Disclaimer: Aragorn, Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir, Elrond, and Rivendell are not mine, but the mean orc captain, Inak , is mine because I made up his name. Then again, he might be Tolkien's, because the orcs are his, and Inak is an orc. Oh I don't know! You decide. But I DO know that the story plot is mine, all mine! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry, I can't stop laughing evilly like that- it must be a disease... Well, on with the story!_

Chapter 4- Escape? Maybe Not...

Inak walked back over to his fellow orcs. "Are ya ready to 'ave some fun?" he asked, pointing his thumb over his shoulder at Legolas. The orcs looked at him with eagerness, lust filling their yellow eyes at the thought of torturing their captive. They cheered in response.

Legolas was fully aware of what was going on, and what was about to happen. He looked from orc to orc, disgust written all over his Elven face. _I cannot believe that these creatures used to be my own kin, _Legolas thought with shame. As Inak led most of the orcs towards Legolas, he muttered to himself, "Here it comes."

"Untie 'im!" ordered Inak, and two smaller orcs did as they were told. "Yer gonna be sorry ya took the boy's place," said Inak, bending down to face Legolas. "Ya probably 'ave more to live for than that _human_ did. But no, ya chose the _fun _way!"

Legolas looked the orc captain in the eye. "Whether you kill me or not, I will be glad it was not that boy in my place." Legolas kept glaring at the orc with his pure hatred-filled gaze.

Inak spat on the ground next to where Legolas was sitting. "I spit on the boy's grave! What makes ya think we won't go after 'im after we've 'ad our fun with _you_?"

Legolas had to think about that one for a minute. What was to stop the orcs from going after Estel? All Legolas did was take Estel's place, for now. What if Estel had not made it back to Rivendell in time? What if the orcs tracked him down and killed him? Legolas shrugged the thoughts out of his mind and stood to face Inak, now completely untied from the tree.

"Because it would take more than mere orcs to kill the King of Gondor!" Legolas knew he had let the truth slip, but he needed to say it for his sudden plan of escape to work.

All the orcs looked at the Elf in disbelief. "That boy we let go was the King of Gondor?" "He was just a boy, he couldn't 'a been!" The orcs were now muttering angrily until one of them yelled, "We could 'ave killed the King of Gondor if it weren't for Inak!" The others agreed and began yelling at their captain, raising their swords threateningly.

Legolas saw this as a good moment to attempt his escape. He looked at the orcs, noticing none of their attentions were on himself, but instead on Inak. With a quick but quiet leap, he dashed behind the tree he had been tied to and fled.

It took the orcs a moment to realize that the Elf was gone, for they were arguing with their captain.

"This is all yer fault!" hollered a rather plump orc. "We could of made a ransom with 'is kingdom or somethin'!"

"Shut yer blabberin'!" yelled Inak over the commotion of all the arguing. He turned to look at the Elf's expression to what was happening, but then he realized that the Elf was no where to be seen.

"Wait!" he shouted. "The Elf's gone!"

The mob of orcs looked around to find that their captain spoke the truth. "He's got away," they moaned, looking in all directions for any sign of Legolas.

"Well don't just stand there, after 'im!" commanded Inak. The orcs spread in different directions in hopes of catching their _entertainment_.

Elladan, Elrohir, and Estel eventually made it back to Rivendell. On the way back, the twins had continuously asked Estel questions about the events that had taken place.

"So what were you two doing out here in the first place?" asked Elrohir with Estel leaning back on his brother.

"We were, racing," Estel replied, trying his best to stay awake.

"And where is he now?" asked Elladan over the squishing of the horses' hooves in the mud.

"The orcs, have, him," answered Estel between violent shivers.

However, Estel fell to sleep after he gave those few details, so his brothers could ask him nothing more about what had happened.

The twins put their horses in the stables and Elrohir carried Estel to the healing ward while Elladan went to find Elrond.

As soon as Elrohir reached the healing ward, the healers began doing their work. One young lady began to check Estel for any injuries, finding the arrow wound in his right shoulder, while an older woman fetched hot water.

"He probably needs some food, as well," stated Elrohir, covering Estel with blanket after blanket. Estel was still shivering violently, and that concerned Elrohir and the healers.

"Estel? Can you hear me?" asked Elrohir as he grasped his younger brother's cold hand.

Estel kept his eyes closed, but nodded in response, causing Elrohir to breathe a small sigh of relief. "Stay with us, Estel. You have to tell us where the orcs took Legolas."

Elrohir noticed Estel flinched at the mention of Legolas and his captors. "Legolas," he mumbled, trying to squirm out from underneath the covers.

"Do not worry," soothed the younger twin, "we will find him."

"Ada!" called Elladan, racing through the halls searching for his father. "Ada! Ada, where you!"

Elladan checked the library, the kitchen, the gardens, and eventually found his father in the study.

"Ada!" yelled Elladan, approaching his father's desk. "Estel has come back, but Legolas is not with him!" exclaimed Elladan.

"WHAT!" roared Elrond, standing up and walking around his desk.

"Estel said that they were riding and some orcs took Legolas away," answered Elladan. "Come father, Estel is in the healing ward," said Elladan, motioning for Elrond to follow him.

The two Elves sped down the halls to the healing ward. Elladan asked the healers which room his brother was in, and she led him down the corridor to a room.

Elrond was the first to enter. He saw his mortal son lying on the bed before him and quickly began taking over. "Bring more hot water! Elladan, bring me my herbs. Elrohir, go get some food for Estel."

The twins didn't hesitate in obeying their father's commands.

Elrond turned back to his youngest child. "Estel? Estel, answer me."

Estel turned his head so that it faced his father. He slowly opened his eyes and let them adjust to the light. "Ada," he croaked. "Legolas, he, the orcs, they took him..."

"Shh Estel, we will find Legolas, worry not," Elrond said, moving Estel's wet, tangled hair from in front of his face. He then noticed there was some blood on the sheets.

"Estel? Are you injured?" he asked, folding the covers back to reveal Estel's blood-stained shoulder.

"Ada," Estel croaked again, "we were riding, and an orc, shot me," Estel shivered, it was hard not to from being out in the cold rain for so long. "Then the, the orc threatened to kill me if L-Legolas did not give up his weapons." Estel stopped, his shivering getting the better of him.

"Then what happened, my son?" prodded Elrond.

"Legolas, p-put down his bow and quiver, and t-told the orc captain to l-let me go. So they did, and they took Legolas away," Estel told his father, tears welling up in his eyes at the thought of his best friend being captured.

"Legolas will be all right Estel, I am sure of it," comforted Elrond. _Legolas, you promised me you would protect Estel, but I did not mean for you to get hurt in his place, _the Elf-lord thought.

Legolas was running for all he was worth. Some of the orcs saw him and were firing arrows at him from a distance, so he kept running. _I can out-run them,_ he thought. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Inak stood before him.

"Just where do ya think yer goin'?" sneered Inak, raising his sword.

From instinct, Legolas reached back for an arrow, but remembered he had no weapons. _Wait, I may not have a bow or arrows, but I do have a dagger..._ Without warning, Legolas quickly drew the small blade hidden on the side of his boot and raised it, poised to throw.

_Oh, I know! You're thinking "What a HORRIBLE place to end a chapter!" But alas, it is sleepy time for wittle Awodiel, so Awodiel must go to bed. PLEASE REVIEW!_


	5. Captured Yet Again

_Guess what: I have many good reasons this time for not updating this story sooner! One of them was Christmas! Did you guys enjoy the holidays? There are more reasons that I didn't update sooner, but I'm not going to take up my time telling you all of them. Well, here's chapter 5; and **please review** no matter what you think of it! ­I now accept anonymous reviews for all of you who are too lazy to login or get an account. _

Oh, just to let you know, all _italicized _words are thoughts, okay? Okay. One with the story!!!

Chapter 5- Captured...again

The blade went soaring through the air, heading directly for its target. And just as Legolas had predicted, the dagger ended the life of the cruel orc-captain. Legolas's victory lasted for only a short time; the rest of the orc party was now on his heels. Releasing the embeded dagger from Inak's throat, Legolas fled through the woods towards Rivendell.

_I can out-run mere orcs,_ Legolas thought to himself. Legolas was correct from this point of view, but he forgot about a certain way in which the orcs couldcatch him- and it was a very painful way.

Legolas quickly looked over his shoulder to see an orc with a bow and arrow, aiming at him. The Elf did not look for long, but he caught one last detail before he looked away: the bow the orc was using was _his _bow, _Legolas's _bow.

_What if I fall to my own bow?_ Legolas thought in horror. He only had to think about such dark thoughts for a moment before the Wood-Elf felt a sharp pain and fell to the ground with a cry of agony.

O o O o O o O o O o O o O

"LEGOLAS!" yelled Estel, waking from a feverish nightmare.

"Shh, Estel, it is alright," soothed Elrond as he placed a cool cloth on Estel's forehead. "You brothers went out looking for Legolas a few hours ago."

Estel looked up at his foster-father with slight confusion. "You mean, they left without me?"

Elrond chuckled softly at this. "Estel, do not think for one moment that I would let you go out looking for Legolas in your condition. You are wounded and have a fever, and it is still raining outside."

Estel looked towards the window, seeing that Elrond spoke the truth. "But, Elladan and Elrohir do not know the place where the orcs took Legolas away!"

"Do not forget that your brothers are Elves, and are quite capable of tracking them," replied Elrond.

"But ada, they left without me, and Legolas is my best friend," Estel answered, squirming out from underneath the covers and trying to stand up. "I cannot just stay here in bed while Legolas is out there!"

"No Estel, sit down," Elrond said, pushing his foster-son down onto the bed. "You are not going anywhere until you are better, and that is final!"

Tears began to well up in Estel's eyes as he looked up to Elrond pleadingly. "Ada please, Legolas is my friend. He told the orcs to let me go so that they could have him instead... he took my place."

Elrond looked at Estel, knowing the bonded friendship between his son and Legolas. But he could not let Estel go out searching for him right now, not in his condition.

"I am sorry, Estel, I wish you could go, but you simply cannot." And with that, Elrond got up and left the room.

Estel's head dropped in defeat, the tears in his eyes now burning with anger rather than sadness. _Legolas would not be sitting here in bed doing nothing if I was the one out there._ Estel sighed and looked towards the window again. "Do not worry mellon nin, I will come for you."

O o O o O o O o O o O o O

Legolas hissed in pain, trying not to put pressure on his injured leg. The arrow had pierced his lower leg, right through his calf muscle. Legolas looked at the oncoming orcs, knowing that there was no way of escape this time.

The elf grunted as more pain shot through his leg, and decided that it would be best to pull it out rather than have the orcs yank it out. Legolas examined the arrow quickly, for the orcs were coming closer. He grabbed the shaft, and in one swift motion the arrow was free.

Legolas groaned from the agonizing pain. He quickly tore a piece of his tunic off and wrapped it around the wound to temporarily stop the bleeding. As he was doing this, Legolas began to feel a little light-headed. _I cannot be dizzy from blood-loss, I have not lost enough. _Just before the orcs came upon him, Legolas noticed that the arrow was his own.

The orc that shot Legolas walked up, followed by others. "Can ya walk, elf?" he asked mockingly.

Legolas was now breathing deeply, and his eyes were crossing slightly. He glanced at the arrow, his elven eyes slowly trying to focus on the head. And when Legolas spotted what was covering the tip of the arrow, it made him all the more dizzy.

"Feelin' a bit drunk, are we?" sneered one of the orcs.

Legolas looked at the arrow one last time before succumbing to the darkness; the poison had taken effect.

_Oh, evil cliffie! Will Estel be naughty and go after Legolas? And just what WILL happen to our beloved Elf? Please review!_


	6. Searching

Wow, sorry it's been so long since I've last updated. It's a little longer than usual, so I guess that's good. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh, and remember that _italicized words _are thoughts.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters... except for Kirag and Gorlag. Well, I don't really own _them_ because orcs were Tolkien's idea. I just own their names.

Chapter 6 - Searching

Estel eased out of bed, trying not to aggravate his injured shoulder too much. The young man walked out onto the balcony and looked down to the ground; it was at least a twenty foot drop.

Estel turned and went back inside. His gray eyes scanned the healing room for a rope of some kind. Not finding anything of the sort, he walked to a storage closet and began another search. The closest thing Estel could find that resembled a rope was some extra bedsheets and blankets that were reserved for patients. But from his past experiences with said items and a certain friend named Legolas, Estel knew he could not escape over the balcony without someone discovering him.

_If only I could get to my room! _ Thought Estel. _But if I were able to make it to my room and get rope without being seen, I may as well walk right through the front gates to go save Legolas._

Estel looked around the room once more in hopes of seeing something that would help him escape. His eyes stopped on one of his Elven tunics his father had brought for him to wear the next day. The color of the material was dark blue, almost black. _Of course..._ The idea struck Estel like a slap to the face.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Legolas awoke with many aches and pains, although not knowing the source. His memory was still a little foggy from the poison. The elf sat up rather wobbly, only to find that he was bound hand and foot. Legolas noticed that there was dried blood on the lower half of his right leg, and he was somewhat lightheaded, but he still could not remember what had happened to him before he lost consciousness.

_Where am I? _He looked several yards away from where he was seated at some orcs that were quarreling amongst themselves. He recognized the tree that he was leaning against; it was the same tree he was tied to the day he escaped. Blood, dizziness, orcs- it was all coming back. _The poisoned arrow,_ Legolas thought as he looked at his leg once more. _My poisoned arrow._

Legolas gave an inward groan when an orc noticed that he was conscious. _Are they going to have their "fun" with me now?_

"Look boys!" yelled one orc. "The elf's awake!" The other orcs gathered around in excitement, eager to have some entertainment with the wounded elf.

"Yer gonna regret the day you was born, _elf_!" said one orc. He walked closer to Legolas, taking one of his warrior braids and fingering it playfully. "From yer golden hair to yer swift feet, you'll be sorry ya took the place of yer friend!"

The orc yanked Legolas' braid before letting it go and facing the circle of orcs that had gathered around. "Maybe 'is friend, the King of Gondor, will come with a great big army and save 'im!" The orcs jeered and laughed at this.

Legolas blinked. _How does he know Estel is to be King?_ _Who told him? _Then it dawned on the elf. _Oh yes, I told them so I could escape. _Legolas sighed. _A lot of good that did me; I am now back where I started. _

"I won't be stupid enough to let _you_, or _anyone else_ escape after we're through with ya!" said the orc. He bent down, coming face to face with Legolas.

The elf nearly gagged at the smell of the orc's breath so close to his face. "Ya know what we do with elves? We play games with them... torture games." The orc suddenly drew a knife from his belt, pointing it at Legolas' face. "Yer gonna die a slow, _painful_ death, elf!"

Legolas sat up as straight as he could, ignoring whatever pain it caused him. "And who are you to tell me of my fate?"

"I'm Kirag, leader of this 'ere band of orcs!" Kirag said. "I took over after you killed Inak... and I think I'll make a pretty good leader. At least better than Inak; they showed no respect for 'im like they do me." Kirag added, fingering his blade.

"They follow you out of fear, not out of respect," Legolas said calmly.

"Little elfling, ye know nothing of the ways of orcs! Good leaders earn respect in different ways than elves do. For example: a good leader asks 'is friends what games they want to play," said Kirag, turning to one orc in the crowd with many piercings. "Gorlag, what game should we play with the elf first?"

Gorlag's eyes filled hatred towards the elf. He didn't really know why, but he strongly disliked the fair beings. He was about to blurt out his idea of torture, but Kirag stopped him before he could.

"Shh, no Gorlag! Don't let 'im 'ear! We wanna take 'im by surprise! Come, say it in my ear." As soon as the words left Gorlag's mouth, Kirag smiled evilly. "That's perfect for our first game!"

For knowing he was about to be tortured in some way, Legolas hid his fears well. Although he could not prevent his heart from beating wildly in his chest, he looked Kirag square in the eye. Both pride and determination were written all over Legolas' face. But no matter how prepared Legolas was, he could not prevent what was about to come.

Kirag grabbed his blade and moved closer to Legolas' head. "Let's see what ya look like with human ears rather than elf ears!"

Legolas knew what Kirag intended to do, and he would not hear of such a thing. Despite the fact that his legs were still bound, he kicked Kirag with as much force as he could in the gut. Kirag doubled over, dropping the knife. The surrounding orcs growled and moved in on the elf to secure him.

Kirag stood back up, grabbing the knife once more. Anger burned from his yellow eyes. "Hold 'im still boys! I wanna see the pain in 'is eyes, and 'ear the anguish in 'is screams!"

The orcs placed their filthy hands on Legolas in an attempt to keep him from moving. Kirag moved closer again, knife in hand.

"No!" yelled Legolas in horror, squirming beneath the grips of the orcs. Legolas twisted and kicked trying to get away, but it was all done in vain. Kirag's knife was now mere inches away from Legolas' pointed ear.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Elrond lay in his elven bed having a peaceful sleep. It was in the wee hours of the night when he was awakened by the sound of light footsteps in the hallway.

_Who could be awake at this hour of the night? _ The elf-lord thought to himself. _Even the guards would not be walking through the halls this late._

Elrond eased out of bed and made his way to the door. He grabbed a small blade, just in case the person may have been an intruder. The elf slightly opened the door, only to find the retreating back of his advisor, Erestor. Erestor's hood was atop his head, casting a dark shadow on his face; he seemed troubled.

Elrond opened his door completely, walking out into the hall. "Erestor," he whispered. Apparently Erestor did not hear him, because the advisor kept walking. "Erestor!"

The elf stopped in his tracks. "Yes my lord?" he answered. His voice sounded a little hoarse.

"Erestor, are you well?" asked Elrond, coming up behind his friend. "Are you not aware that the hour is of late?"

Erestor did not answer, at least, not right away. Elrond put a hand on his advisor's shoulder. "Erestor?"

Erestor lowered his head, letting some of his dark locks of hair fall out from underneath the hood of his cloak. His hair was very disheveled; normally it was perfectly straight, being elven and all. "I must admit, my lord, that I am not feeling as well as I should," Erestor replied, not turning around.

Elrond was about to speak, but Erestor continued.

"I do not know what has come over me, but I am sure I will feel better by dawn. Worry not about me, Lord Elrond." And with that, Erestor walked away, leaving a dumbfounded Elrond standing at the entrance to his sleeping quarters.

"Let me know if you need anything," called Elrond. _How strange. We elves do not get sick, and Erestor was acting rather peculiar. _Elrond shut the door to his room and put his blade away. He settled back into his large bed. _I will see to him in the morning. Perhaps Erestor is right, and he will feel better by tomorrow._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Elladan and Elrohir had been traveling for what seemed like hours. The heavy rains from the day before had washed the tracks away, making it harder for the twins to track down their friend.

The sound of leaves crunching was heard several hundred feet away by the twins.

"Elrohir, did you hear that?" Elladan whispered to his brother.

Elrohir nodded his head. "Aye, it came from the north."

Elladan drew his sword while Elrohir readied an arrow. The twins crept towards the source of the sound. The trees grew close together, making it hard to see anything some distance away. Elladan and Elrohir were not wood-elves as Legolas was, but from what little the trees were telling them, they spoke of no danger.

Suddenly, there was a nicker. The twins came upon a horse.

"Gílroch!" Elrohir cried, running up to Estel's black mare. He put his arrow back into the quiver. "Legolas may be near!"

"Perhaps," replied Elladan, placing his sword back in its sheath. "Come, let us continue our search." Elladan and Elrohir made their way back to their horses, taking Gílroch with them. Little did they know that the orc camp had moved on over night and was now many miles away.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Once Erestor had turned the corner and made it out of sight from Lord Elrond, he took off in a mad dash down the halls. His hood fell back, letting his dark locks of hair flow behind him. The advisor slowed to a stop, opening the door to his room.

He took his cloak off and placed it on his bed; underneath, he still had his night clothes on. He pulled off his night tunic, dropping it on the floor. Erestor looked at the top right corner of the shirt; there was blood on it.

Erestor looked at his right shoulder, seeing that the wound his father had stitched was slightly opened and bleeding. He shrugged, pulling a new tunic over his head. The man put on his boots, then grabbed his sword and knife that were placed in the corner of his room.

"I can't believe you fell for that, Ada," Estel murmured to himself with a mischievous grin on his face. The young man walked out of his room to the end of the hall, heading for the stables.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The next morning, Elrond awoke and got dressed. He remembered the events of last night, but before he could check on Erestor, he had to see to Estel.

Lord Elrond walked to the healing wing and entered into the room Estel was staying in. Elrond was surprised to find that Estel was not still in bed sleeping. In fact, Estel was no where in the room. _Perhaps he went to go have breakfast, _Elrond told himself. But even that possibility seemed strange to Elrond, for Estel, being a human, usually stayed in bed and slept the morning away.

Elrond went to the kitchen, asking the cooks if they had seen Estel. They told him that they had not seen Estel since the day before. Elrond was getting worried. He began looking everywhere for his foster son.

_Maybe Erestor has seen him._ Elrond thought as he made his was to the advisor's chambers. Once he reached said elf's door, he knocked eagerly. "Enter," said a voice.

Elrond opened the door and found the advisor at his desk. "Yes my friend? What can I do for you?"

Elrond looked at Erestor from head to toe. "I know you are sick, so I will not bother you long, but I cannot find Estel. Have you seen him?"

Erestor blinked. "I am not sick," he replied. "What has made you believe that I am ill?"

Elrond's eyebrows shot up. "What do you mean, my friend? You were walking about the halls last night, do you not remember?"

Erestor frowned. "I remember no such thing. What happened?"

"You mean... you were not..." Elrond stuttered. _Could it be?_

"My friend, I was not walking about in the halls last night, and I am not sick! What is going on?"

"Come with me," said Elrond as he turned to leave. Erestor stood up and was soon close behind him. The two went to the stables, finding that one of the horses were missing. Elrond gasped.

"Estel has left to search for Legolas; he is injured and may be in danger."

"Did not both Elladan and Elrohir leave yesterday evening in search of Legolas? Perhaps they will find Estel as well," said Erestor.

Elrond stood, looking out towards the surrounding woods. "If none of them return by tomorrow, I will go search for them."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Well, what did you think? Do you like it better when the chapter is longer or shorter? Please review!!!

Oh, and thank you StarLight9 for helping me choose Kirag's name.


End file.
